Bothan
(BŎ'-thăn) Small in stature and covered in short, thick fur, Bothans are from the planet Bothawui. They are smart and cunning, making them some of the most sought-after spies and smugglers in the Galaxy. SWG Information Native Languages: Bothese. Average Height: 1.3 to 1.54 meters A humanoid species identified by their short builds and fur-covered faces, Bothans are widely known as proficient and intrepid spies. However, members of the species have also become fearless leaders, relentless warriors, courageous pilots, and brilliant scientists. As a species, Bothans have been mastering the art of information-gathering for nearly 300 years. The resulting Bothan spynet is among the largest and most renowned intelligence organizations, with operatives stationed throughout the galaxy. In fact, spying has become the Bothans primary industry. Since the outbreak of the Galactic Civil War, the Bothan spynet has primarily benefited the Rebel Alliance, although both the Empire and the criminal underworld occasionally make use of Bothan spies as well. Due largely to their reputation as spies, Bothans are often regarded as power hungry, manipulative, cunning and paranoid. But Bothans are also well-organized, keenly intelligent, and very loyal. They live orderly lives, place great emphasis on family bonds, and are extremely protective of their allies. In addition, Bothans can be passionate and surprisingly eloquent orators, poets, and politicians. Bothans hail from Bothawui, a clean, cosmopolitan planet. They live in tight-knit clans and are ruled by a democratic Bothan Council. Bothans speak both Basic and their own native tongue. Statistic Bonuses at Level 90: +65 Precision, +25 Constitution, +50 Agility, +60 Luck Restrictions: None Star Wars Lore From the OS Databank. Movies The Bothans are an alien species largely allied with the Rebellion. They serve as information specialists, using their highly-trained spies to gather data vital to the outcome of the Galactic Civil War. Many Bothan spies died to deliver data regarding the second Death Star to the Alliance, just before the Battle of Endor. Expanded Universe Bothans are a humanoid species characterized by stocky builds and fur-covered faces. The fur acts as an emotional indicator, as different moods trigger different rippling responses on a Bothan's fur. Bothans hail from Bothawui, a cosmopolitan planet spared from the Galactic Civil War due to its neutrality. Bothans also have numerous colony worlds scattered throughout their small patch of indigenous space, like the planet Kothlis. Bothans arrange themselves in family clans, and the apostrophe in their surname separates their immediate family name with their clan name. For instance, Borsk Fey'lya is of the clan Alya. Family is very important to Bothans, and clan loyalty is paramount; Bothans proudly display their clan sigils. Between clans, however, it is a different matter altogether. Bothan politics is known for subtle backstabbing maneuvers. While the Bothans aren't a violent people, their skills at character assassination are unparalleled. The Bothans are renowned for their information-gathering techniques. For over 300 years these aliens have been cultivating a vast network of operatives dedicated to gathering useful data. The Bothan spynet remained independent during the Galactic Civil War. At least, it did so on the surface. Much of the intelligence gathered was siphoned to the Alliance, but the Empire and criminal organizations also took advantage of Bothan services. It was the Bothan spynet that captured plans for the second Death Star, just prior to the historic Battle of Endor. Two dozen Bothan pilots and gunners of Blue Squad lost their lives in raiding the Imperial transport Suprosa. The Bothan reputation for skullduggery and deception has colored many a being's perception of them. Many openly question their involvement in the Imperial trap at Endor. When it was revealed that the Bothans were tangential accomplices in the destruction of the planet Caamas, there was a great uproar that demanded the furred aliens be brought to justice. This political tinderbox threatened to split the New Republic, but cooler heads prevailed. Now, the New Republic is led by a Bothan Chief of State, Borsk Fey'lya. A long time member of the New Republic's inner council, Fey'lya claims to have the New Republic's best interests at heart. But old Bothan habits die hard, and Fey'lya and his staff spend much energy in protecting the Chief of State's political life rather than tending to the Yuuzhan Vong crisis tearing apart the galaxy. Category:Species